enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Eduardo Alves da Silva
111 (74) 15 (10) 41 (7) 81 (24) | godine u reprezentaciji = 2004. - 2005. 2004. - | reprezentacija = Hrvatska do 21 | nastupi u reprezentaciji(golovi) = 12 (8) 65 (29) | godine treniranja = | klubovi = | ažurirano = 8. srpnja 2014. }} Eduardo Alves da Silva (Rio de Janeiro, 25. veljače 1983.), poznat i kao Eduardo ili Dudú, brazilsko-hrvatski je nogometaš. Ranije je igrao za brazilsku Novu Kennedy, Inter Zaprešić, zagrebački Dinamo, londonski Arsenal i ukrajinski Šahtara. Također je hrvatski reprezentativac. Igra na mjestu napadača. Klupska karijera Početci, posudbe i Dinamo Zagreb Eduardo je nogometnu karijeru započeo u klubu Nova Kennedy. Kao petnaestogodišnjaka uočili su ga skauti zagrebačkoga Dinama te je prešao u juniore toga kluba. Godine 1999. i 2000. bio je nakratko na posudbi u brazilskom BanguuArsenal.com Eduardov profil, objavljeno 4. studenoga 2010., pristupljeno 4. studenoga 2010., a nakon toga u zaprešićkom Interu, gdje je u 15 utakmica postigao 10 pogodaka. Time je po prvi put skrenuo na sebe veću pozornost nogometne javnosti, a i čelnika Dinama, jer je po povratku s posudbe postao standardni član prve momčadi postigavši 9 pogodaka u 24 utakmice. Igrao je redovito i narednih sezona te bilježio sve bolje rezultate. Sezone 2005./06. s 20 postignutih pogodaka u 29 utakmica bio je drugi najbolji strijelac lige, nakon klupskog mu suigrača Ivana Bošnjaka, ali i najbolje ocjenjeni igrač. No, iako je i prijašnjih godina bio među najboljim igračima lige, nije putovao na SP 2006. Tadašnji izbornik Zlatko Kranjčar prednost je dao drugim igračima što mu Eduardo i danas zamjera. Sezone 2006./07. Eduardo je naprosto briljirao u Dinamovoj momčadi i s 34 pogotka oborio rekord u postignutim pogotcia u jednoj sezoni, došavši do Top 10 strijelaca 1. HNL ikad. Rekord je do tada držao Goran Vlaović s 29 postignutih pogodaka iz 1993./94.. Iste je sezone postao prvi i jedini igrač koji je od 1992. postigao hat-trick na utakmici vječnog derbija protiv Hajduka (3:0 na Maksimiru 19. svibnja 2007.), a isti taj dan sa 7 pogodaka postao je najbolji strijelac svih derbija od osamostaljenja Hrvatske. Arsenal Dana 2. srpnja 2007. potvrđen je njegov prijelaz u engleskog nogometnog velikana Arsenal, za kojeg je potpisao ugovor na četiri godine. Prvotno je objavljena visina transfera od 17 milijuna funtâ ili oko 24 milijuna eura"Nacionalov" članak o transferu u Arsenal od 02. srpnja 2007., no drugi izvori navode puno manji iznos, oko 6 milijuna funtâ (ili 8,8 milijuna eura) FIFA.com: "Arsenal sign Da Silva". U pripremnom razdoblju na turniru u Amsterdamu, protiv rimskog Lazija postigao je svoj prvi pogodak za novi klub, a u uzvratnoj utakmici 3. pretkola Lige prvaka protiv praške Sparte dao je i svoj prvijenac u službenim utakmicama. Neko vrijeme u engleskom prvenstvu nije niti igrao, a kamoli zabijao, nastupavši većinom sa rezervama u utakmicama FA kupa gdje je nekoliko puta bio strijelac. Do sredine je prosinca čekao svoj premierligaški prvijenac dok nije zabio dva pogotka protiv Evertona, te je od tad pogotcima počeo vraćati u njega uložen novac i strpljenje trenera Arsenea Wengera. Navijači su ga potom proglasili za najboljeg Arsenalova igrača u prosincu. Također je, došavši u Englesku, od engleskog nogometnog časopisa FourFourTwo svrstan među 100 najboljih svjetskih nogometaša (postavljen je na 89. mjesto). "5 Arsenal Players in 100 Best Players In The World List Ukupno je do ozljede Eduardo zabio 12 pogodaka u 22 nastupa za Arsenal u svim natjecanjima. Prvi službeni nastup za topnike nakon ozljede imao je 16. veljače 2009., u utakmici FA kupa protiv Cardiffa, te je pritom postigao dva pogotka. Na toj utakmici se ponovno lakše ozlijedio, a u svojem idućem nastupu tri tjedna kasnije, također u FA kupu, ovaj put protiv Burnleya, trener Arsenala Arsene Wenger mu je dodijelio kapetansku vrpcu. Zaključno sa 16. rujna 2009. Eduardo je postigao ukupno 17 pogodaka u 40 nastupa za Arsenal u svim natjecanjima. Šahtar Donjeck 21. srpnja 2010. godine potpisao je za ukrajinske prvake, momčad Šahtara iz Donjecka četverogodišnji ugovor za neutvrđenu svotu Shakhtar pick up Eduardo da Silva, za koju se vjeruje da iznosi oko 6 milijuna funtâ. Reprezentativna karijera Godine 2002. Eduardo je uzeo hrvatsko državljanstvo. Uslijedio je poziv u nacionalnu do 21 postavu, gdje je bio nezamjenjiv. 16. studenoga 2004. godine debitirao je u hrvatskoj A-selekciji protiv Irske, ušavši kao zamjena. Također je nastupio i na Carlsberg Cupu 2006. godine u Hong Kongu, gdje je domaćinima postigao pogodak u utakmici za 3. mjesto, što je ujedno bio i njegov prvijenac u kockastom dresu. "Ovdje se osjećam kao kod kuće i tako me svi i tretiraju. Hrvatskoj moram zahvaliti na svemu što sam postigao i u karijeri i u životu", iskreno je rekao Eduardo da Silva, nakon poziva u reprezentaciju Hrvatske uoči utakmice s Brazilom. Također je skromno dodao: "Drago mi je da sam se upoznao sa svim brazilskim igračima, dobio sam od njih dres na poklon s potpisima svih igrača."SportNet.hr - izjave nakon utakmice Hrvatska - Brazil Nakon propuštenog SP u Njemačkoj, pod novim je izbornikom Slavenom Bilićem Eduardo došao do mjesta među prvih 11. Zaigrao je tako 16. kolovoza 2006. godine u Livornu protiv Italije, te postigao pogodak u pobjedi od 2:0. Protiv Rusije je u Moskvi odigrao svoju prvu natjecateljsku utakmicu u dresu Hrvatske. 11. listopada 2006. godine postigao je važan pogodak za 1:0 u utakmici protiv Engleza na Maksimiru (pobjeda od 2:0) koji ga je definitivno učvrstio u prvoj postavi te skrenuo pozornost brojnih skauta velikih europskih klubova. U narednim je utakmicama s Izraelom, Makedonijom i Estonijom, bilo kod kuće ili u gostima, zabijao i rješavao susrete u korist hrvatske reprezentacije postavši jedan od najboljih strijelaca tih kvalifikacija. Ozljede 23. veljače 2008. godine Eduardo je pretrpio tešku ozljedu gležnja na utakmici s Birminghamom kada je na njega nasrnuo Martin Taylor koji je odmah dobio crveni karton. Eduardo je zadobio otvoreni prijelom fibule, odnosno vanjske kosti lijeve noge nakon čega je hitno operiran u birminghamskoj bolnici. Gary Lewin, fizioterapeut Arsenala, 11. je lipnja 2008. godine objavio kako će se Eduardo pridružiti Arsenalovoj momčadi čak i prije početka nove sezone, no, mjesec je dana kasnije utvrđeno kako su sve te optimistične prognoze ipak bile pretjerane, te se dugo očekivani povratak odgodio čak do veljače 2009. godine. Pogotci za reprezentaciju Priznanja Individualna * 2005.: Najbolji igrač Prve HNL, u izboru kapetana klubova Prve HNL.tportal.hr: Tko je nasljednik Nike, Eduarda, Luke, Sammira?, pristupljeno 1. listopada 2012. * 2006.: Najbolji igrač Prve HNL, u izboru kapetana klubova Prve HNL. * 2006.: Žuta majica Sportskih novosti. * 2006.: Nogometaš godine (Večernji list) * 2007.: Žuta majica Sportskih novosti. * 2007.: Najbolji strijelac Prve HNL s postignutih 34 pogotka. Klupska Dinamo Zagreb * Prvak Hrvatske (2): 2005./06., 2006./07. * Hrvatski nogometni kup (2): 2004., 2007. * Hrvatski nogometni superkup (2): 2003., 2006. Šahtar Donjeck * Prvak Ukrajine (4): 2010./11., 2011./12., 2012./13., 2013./14. * Ukrajinski kup (3): 2010./11., 2011./12., 2012./13. * Ukrajinski nogometni superkup (2): 2012., 2013. Izvori Vanjske poveznice * soccerphile.com profil * footballdatabase.com profil * 1hnl.net profil Kategorija:Brazilski nogometaši Kategorija:Hrvatski nogometni reprezentativci Kategorija:Nogometaši Dinama Kategorija: Nogometaši NK Inter Zaprešić